Going to the Prom
by s2009602
Summary: A prom, outfits and favorite cousins. Summary is difficult. Please go ahead, read and review.


Disclaim: I own nothing, believe me or not.

A prom, outfit, a Fire-Controller and her cousin. Wyatt, Chris, Helen, Hannah, Prue. That's all. Please read and review. :P

* * *

Going to the Prom

"Helena Andrea Halliwell! What the hell are you wearing?!!" Wyatt roared angrily. That's it, his cousins' clothes always drive him crazy. Not at all. Prue is always in a standard but not with the twin, especially Helen. He never understands and never has the will to understand what in her head or what in her eyes makes her wearing that way.

"You're going to a graduation prom and you're wearing like punk. At least wear something girlish, puh-leaseeee. Don't you want me to die by heartache that much?" Wyatt dramatically waved his hand.

"Wyatt, you're talking like an old mother-in-law. I will wear anything make I feel comfortable. Not something just to show off and then everyone in my school can see half my breast." Helen calmly bit her cookie. She was wearing a loose trousers with some metal chains and a man' T-shirt, like casual.

Born in an all-girl-family, Helen always feels an inferiority complex that she can't be like her mother, her aunts, her cousins and especially her twin sister. Or maybe simply, she doesn't want to be mistaken with her twin sister so one beautiful day, she came back from a hair salon, made her mother cry out her eyes with a can't-be-shorter-haircut-head in pitch purple. And from that day, she started choosing her clothes by herself. Completely manly style.

"God, I didn't say you must wear like a bitch. Look at Prue, simple and elegant. Or… Hannah, yeah, at least like her. What's wrong with you? Tonight is the last night you be at high school and you will take a lot of photos. Do you really want this is your image in the graduation album?" Wyatt continued with begging eyes.

"Pass it, Wyatt. I'm not fit with those clothes. Let me be. Go get your favorite cousins or we will be late." Helen yawned widely. "Any way, where's my favorite cousin?"

"He will be back soon. He went to get Ryan."

"Missed me already." Chris chose that moment to orb in with the half manticore boy. "Hi lady!"

"Hey, Ryan. Last time I checked, Hannah was going to insane to chose what color to wear to fit your eyes." Helen mischievously said and quickly stood up to hug Ryan friendly. Hannah has always liked him since Wyatt had to bring her with him to Ryan's house because his aunt Paige was busy vanquishing some demons.

"Hi Helen." Ryan responded her hug with a blushed face. "You haven't change yet?"

"Already to go. Am I gorgeous?" Helen pulled out and turned around like a model. Wyatt had his face in his hand, defeated and Chris laughed.

"You're not helping, Chris. Talk to her." Wyatt glared at Chris and dragged Ryan upstairs.

"So, you really want to wear that?" Chris turned back to his cousin.

"You know me." That's her simply respond. She felt back to the couch and looked away.

"You don't want to talk to Daniel?" Chris sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're babbling about?" Helen felt her face started burning. Daniel is her friend at art class and has a

Part-time job with Chris. She likes him and usually uses the chance waiting for Chris at his work to stalk at Daniel. Chris knew her one side love story all along.

"Yeah, you don't know anything about a crazy girl paced back and forth, back and forth in my room for 2 hours and mumbled non-stop, should I invite him, should I, should I tell him, should I. No, you don't have any idea about who you shapeshifted." Chris said sarcastically and contently looked the ears of his cousin now turned redder than her hair.

"You, bastard." Helen groaned weakly. After a while, she finally said.

"No, I won't tell him."

"And why?"

"Cause I'm sure that he likes Hannah." Helen stood up and made a way to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on. He always says that he likes a long brown hair girl with beautiful eyes. Timid and kind and artistic. And all those words don't make any sense with you about who is the one he likes?"

"You!" Chris said casually. Helen choked on her grape juice and the juice stained her shirt.

"Look what you've done. It's the last cup and I must wait till the day after the day after tomorrow to have a new bottle cause tomorrow I must go practice." Helen shouted. It's just make Chris burst into laugh. Not every girl he knew would shout at him about how he had wasted food, not about her clothes being dirty.

"Sorry, sorry. Tomorrow I will buy a new one for you. Let's change another shirt."

"God, your wonderful mom just did the laundry afternoon. Now, I have nothing to wear. Or should I use another juice to draw something in my shirt?" Helen looked at her shirt with a light in her eyes. But before she could do anything, Chris grabbed her hand and grinned deviously.

"Come with me. I have something to you."

* * *

"NOOOOOO!!"

A horrible cry shook the peaceful Halliwell Manor. Wyatt, Ryan, Prue and Hannah jumped on their feet, immediately ran to Chris and Wyatt's room.

"Chris! What's wrong?" Wyatt called worriedly.

The door opened but Chris just poked his head out and grinned secretively.

"Nothing wrong, Wyatt. And, if you want, all of you can go first. I'm sure that someone is dying just to see your hair curls up perfectly in your shoulder, Prue. Tell aunt Paige, Helen will be a little late. See ya."

He quickly closed the door. But everyone still heard the noise caused by someone struggling. And then

"Help me, Hannah. No, don't make me… hmm hmmm hmm"

And then, they heard Becky, a friend-who-is-a-girl-but-not-girlfriend of Chris, shouted

"Keep her hand, keep her hand. That's it."

"No, no, not the fire. Don't start a fire in my bookshelf!!!"

Wyatt tried to stand up from a laugh fit to die. He shouted out loud and gestured the others to go.

"Good luck, Chris. Good luck, Becky. We go first."

* * *

"Chris, you will never be in my favorite cousin list anymore." Helen glared at her vision in the mirror.

"No, Helen, I know you love me for that." Chris smiled at her. He and Becky exchanged a proudly look.

"You just made me a joke for everyone. And how can I go to the prom with these outfits? I can feel the wind under my skirt. I can't do this." Helen turned back to face her cousin and his friend.

"Becky, can you give us some times?"

"Be free. I'm going to restaurant. Having some shift with Taylor. See you." She grabbed her coat and kissed on Chris's cheek.

"Thanks a lot, Becky. You're still be in my favorite list if you promise you won't help my cousin do experiment on human anymore." Helen rolled her eyes before hugged Becky.

"Oh, your mouth is just like him. Don't hang out with him too much." Becky laughed.

"I can't go and I won't go." Helen repeated after Becky left. She threw herself into bed.

"Hear me, Helena Andrea Halliwell. You are a beautiful girl, mentally and physically. You don't need to make yourself be different just for your sister." Chris calmly said.

"What? How?" Helen's eyes widened with surprise.

"I don't need to be an empath to understand you. After all, why I became your favorite cousin? You feel that you have some responsibility toward Hannah because you were born before her just half an hour. And you let yourself do anything not as well as Hannah because you think she would be hurt. You turned into boyish style to emphasize how girly your sister is." Chris waited for Helen say something. And she said.

"I'm not that wonderful sister like you thought. She has the attempt to perfect something she likes. I just gave up. Every girly thing needs patience which I don't have so I changed."

"You don't have patience. It's you, who waited 4 hours in a demon's lair to take his hair for vanquishing potion when I and Wyatt were stripped orbing ability. It's you, who helped me rewrite the Book of Shadows for our own, put it in an order with pictures you drew by yourself. Tell me, you have patience or patience just has had a new meaning in dictionary that I don't know?" Chris was standing in front of Helen with his hands cross over his chest.

"Okay, so what's wrong if I feel a little overprotective around my sister?" Helen pouted her lips.

"What's wrong is that Hannah wants you feel happy, too. And if you continue doing this you will lose yourself sometimes. What you want, what you like, what you wish, you will give up them not for Hannah but nothing. What you lack is confident. You know, Daniel likes you."

The information must wait for a while to go through one-meter-distant between them and then through her skull into her brain. And then more than a while waiting for her brain to process and decide how to react. She reacted, short and clearly.

"What?"

"Yeah, at first, he liked Hannah. But after attending the art class with you, he knew you better and can see who you really are. And he likes you." Chris found that's amusing to see his cousin with perfectly "O" shape eyes fit a mouth in the same condition.

"No way. He always says he like long hair." Helen weakly said.

"From when the length of hair decides who the owner is. And Daniel says that with a hope you would grow your hair again but that's not the problem. You look great with short hair. And not only me but everyone find out that you have beautiful eyes which Hannah doesn't. Don't hide it. Here, I bought it but I don't know if you like it. Just give it a try."

Chris handed her a small hair clip with an elegant small cosmos on it. Helen looked up and hugged him. Her eyes lit up with tears.

"Welcome back to my list, my favorite cousin."

"Yeah, I know I will be stuck with that title for a long long time." Chris joked. "Daniel will wait for you at the main gate."

* * *

"Wyatt, are you sure they will be alright?" Paige was worried, maybe for Chris and Becky's safe more than her own daughter. She didn't want to know what her daughter can do when she was pissed off. It's like hell even for a demon. And she didn't want another horrible witch angry with her when her daughter destroyed the manor with fire. Piper's famous anger was not something you want to face for the rest of life.

"Calm down, Aunt Paige. I think Chris knew what he was doing and the aftermath." Wyatt said with amused voice.

"And he knew the effect too." Chris's sing-song voice made Paige jump at her feet.

"What are you doing here, Chris? I think you will lead her…" Paige was cut off by the announcer.

"Daniel Wagner and Helena Halliwell!"

"What…" Paige put her hand on her mouth. Her daughter, who always wears the most manlike way she can, was… amazingly girly gorgeous. With a baby blue dress clinging to her figure made her white skin shining under the light and emphasized her perfect form. And a hair clip kept her bang out of her sparkling hazel eyes. Helen smiled happily toward her family. Everyone gave her a thumb up. She turned back to her partner and received a proudly smiled.

"Chris." Paige said with tearful eyes. "Whatever magic you did tonight, can you do it every day for us?"

"Wrestling with the Fire-Controller over her outfit? No way, aunt Paige. By the way, Wy, I hope you kept some copy of your seminar report in your computer because now it's already became ashes in garbage-can." Chris whispered.

"Oh my God!"


End file.
